Our is love is toxic! why do you love me?
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Lina is Yui's old friend and has been concerned about her since she returned from her mission. Lina is a pureblood witch who is considered the princess of her race. When she goes to see Yui she catches the eye of certain glasses wearing vampire. Linas life is about to be turned upside down. Do not own Diabolik lovers.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long flowing purple hair lands infront of a church and she growls. She realizes the scent of her friend is gone and she turns around swiftly. She walks to their old school to get some answers to these questions. As she nears the school she catches the scent of her friend and says a quick spell so she goes inivble. She has enough when she hears them call her little bitch or human. She jumps on the limo and damn near rips the roof off. The car comes to a stop and she jumps off. Seven people get out and she notices her friend.

"LINA!" The girl screams and was able to run to Linas opened arms.

" Yui! I am sorry I have been away for so long." Lina said as she hugs Yui. Lina flinches slightly when Yui touchs her side. "Yui back away from me." Lina said and Yui nodded.

Yui backed away and looked at her hand. Her hand had purple blood on it and her eyes widen. Her hand covered her mouth and she shook her head.

"Lina you didn't use it plase say you didn't! " yui screamed and Ayato pulled her away from the girl. "Let me go Lina is hurt!" Yui screamed and Lina giggled.

"Yui I am fine." Lina says and she falls on her knees. "Damnit." She says and coughs out blood.

"Nooooo Lina run!" Yui screamed and she watched as Reji stared at her. His fangs were visible and he went to advance on the girl. "Reji don't! " Yui begged and reji just kept walking. He was stopped when two swords where pointed at his throat.

"Stop there vampire. You will not get near our princess." A voice said and a girl with black hair was glaring at Reji.

"Alexis its fine." Lina said and another girl appeared at her side.

"Oi princess what have we told you. Your just got back from your mission and now you run around with wounds." A girl said and picked Lina up.

"Skyler you should know better then to try to talk to our little trouble maker." A voice said from on a tree branch and she jumps down landing prefectly on her feet.

"Lina!" Yui screamed and the girls glared.

"Your vamp chow leave our princess out of it." Alexis said and Lina tried to break free. Everyone except the girls where frozen in shock. When the girl holding Lina kissed her. Lina stopped struggling and she went limp.

"Good girl sleep." The girl said and Lina was out like a light.

"Yui. I will say this once and only once stay away from Lina." Alexis growped out and Yui flinched.

"Alexis stop it. Sorry we are overprotective of our princess I am Skyler." A girl says and she smiles.

They disappear leaving a sad Yui and a very intreged Reji. The girl Lina was not only pretty but she smelt of cherry blossoms and vanilla. A scent that was very alluring to glhim and he wanted to follow her.

"Reji!" Ayato said and Reji shook his head.

"Sorry lets head to school." Reji said and they all loaded back into the limo. Yui was worried about her dearest friend and where she went off. She sighed and relaxs as they head to school. When they entered the school was a buzz about four new teachers and a nurse. The siblings didn't think anything of it and just went to class.

Reji walked into his class and almost tripped over his feet. There sittng at the teachers desk was Lina and her scent was driving him crazy again. He shook his head and went to sit down at his desk. He never once took his eyes at the pretty purple haired women.

He watched as everyone filed into the room and she put on a dazzling smile.

"Ello class I am teach ." she says smiling and Reji swallows the lump in his throat. Not only was her scent alluring but her voice was sexy.

"Ha like we could respect a pretty young teacher." A clasamate said and everyone shoverwd as it seemedblike the temperature dropped. Reji turnes to the teacher who had electricity forming around her and Rejo sighed. He decided to save the teacher and he stood up. Everyone watched as he walkes towards the teacher and he picked her up. He ignored the bolt of electricity as he swung her over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

When he made to the nurses office none was in there so he dropped her on the bed. He placed one hand each side of her head and Lina just looks up at him not phased at all. Reji didn't know what it was about this girl that attracted him so much and he didn't like. Lina just stares up at him her face masked in confusion and she tilts her head to the side.

"Ummm if its not to much could you get off of me?" Lina asked in a kind voice and Reji twitch before Lina could say anything Reji slammed his lips on hers. Lina's eyes widen in surprise and shortly after he removed his lips from hers. Reji leaned down to ear.

"From here on out your fine." He whispered in her ear and he gets up to leave. He leaves behind one shocked Lina who just stared after him. She sighs and slowly gets up. She doesn't know what life is going to be like here and frantically she is worried what today and tomorrow might bring.

Lina arrives back at her classroom and the students stare at her. She narrows her eyes at that and they quickly look away. She begins to teach her class and tries to ignore the stares of a certain student who had just kissed her. She hands them out homework and forces a smile as they leave. After everyone if gone she collapses on her chair and sighs.

"Teachers shouldn't sigh after teaching classes." A voice calls and Lina look up to see...


	2. Chapter 2

"Teachers shouldn't sigh after teaching classes." A voice calls and Lina look up to see one her gaurds Anabel.

"Well this lot is a hand full." Lina says and feels her face redden at the incident with Reji. Anabel raises an eyebrow but laughs and looks at her watch.

"Well next class is mine be careful." Anabel says and he walks off to her class.

As Anabel got to her class she saw one of the vampires in her class and she couldn't help but groan. What made things worse was that this guy dared to were a hat in her class and that seriously pissed her off. She went up to chalk board and ran her long red painted nails down it. The guy glared at her as he flinches from high pitch noise.

"Whats your problem." The guy said angerly and Anabel laughed.

"First off little boy I am your teacher and you will treat me with respect." Anabel said and placed her hand on her hip.

"My name is Laito not little boy." He snarled back and she laughed.

"I could care less if your name was fluffy." She shot back and he glared. He got up and appeared beside her. Anabel smirked and moved under his arm that was reaching for her. She delivered a shift kick to his back causing him stumble forward.

Laito stumbled forward and he was shocked she could do something like that. He turned around to glare and the scent of strawberries mixed with bandanas hit his nose. He froze where he stood this scent tempted him more then Yui's did and this confused him. He shook his head and continued to glare at the teacher. He didn't like her but yet he did his emotions where all over the place.

"Take off your hat Laito." She said in annoyance and Laito was about retort when people started to file in. He glared and did as he was asked then went back to his seat.

"I am ." She said and everyone just stared at her.

"Damn what a hot teacher." A student said and Laito found that extremely annoying for some reason.

The whole class Laito couldn't keep his eyes off the pretty teacher and she managed to teach the kids good without having them retort angry. Before he knew it and the teachers handed homework much to everyones annoyance. He stayed behind to have a chat with the teacher and he walked over to door to close then clock it.

Anabel watched as her students left and she glared when she saw Laito close the door. She went around to her desk and reached for her sword. She flinched when hands slammed on either side of her pinning her to the desk. Her hands where on her sword and she got ready to pull it out

"You better not try anything teacher I am sure I can over power you." He said in her ear and she twitched. Laito placed his mouth near her exposed neck and licked it. Anabel grabbed her sword after he licked her neck and sliced it towards him. Laito was lucky to jump back before she sliced him and Anabel was pissed.

"Don't ever touch me again or time I will slice you like cheese." Anabel growled out and Laito laughed.

"Your feisty and I like it." Laito said and Anabel glares and she goes to the door but Laito slammed his hand on the door. His other hand grabbed her wrist that had her sword on and Anabel twitched then dropped it. Laito brings his mouth to her neck and sings his fang into her neck.

Anabel's eyes widen and lets out a scream. Pain courses through her and her magic is slowly drained. When a witch has her blood drawn their magic drains for a couple of hours. Anabel feels herself go limp and slump against Laito.

Laito with draws his fangs and picks up Anabel. He walks to the infirmary while carrying Anabel who had fallen asleep. He makes in there and places Anabel down on the bed. He picks up some of her hair and kisses it. Laito found himself a new toy and he walks off to go to his next class.

Meanwhile in the math room stood Alexis at the chalk board and she was writing some equations down. She didn't know there where eyes on her as she was writing on the board and she reached for moutain dew voltage then sipped some.

Shu watched in confusion as his teacher just keep working not bothering to realize he was there and her long red hair seemed to shine slightly. He watched as she sip some short of a blue liquid and he was confused. He exhaled when the scent of hibiscus and coconut milk hit his nose. The scent went him on a near frenzy but was ablr to calm it down.

"Hello." Shu said and he watched as she turned around. He froze when he realized he was one of the females who pointed a sword at Reji.

"Oh my I am sorry I didn't see you there." Alexis said and cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Before she could say anything people began to file in and she smiled. "Hello class I am ." She said and everyone smiled.

She began to start to class and was helping out a lot of students. Shu keep watching her with mild interest and a same appeared in his face. Alexis was heading out to hand out homework and someone decided to trip Alexis. Shu was about to leave when Alexis came falling forward and he didn't think he just caught her. Shu glared at the student who tripped her and Alexis steady herself against Shu. Wind started to pick up around her and she lightly pushed a shocked Shu away.

Alexis was beyond appalled that one a student tripped her and two she saved by someone who may threaten her princess life. She sighed and walked over to the students desk. She slams her hands down on the students deck who flitches away.

"You ever do that again I will fail you understand me?" She asked as her voice takes on a evil tone. The student gulped and nodded. "Now everyone off to your next class." Alexis said and went up to her desk as the kids filed out. Alexis was feeling the exhaustion from the whole day and she wasn't rested since the mission. Alexis slumps in her chair and she begins to drift off to sleep.

Shu watched as his teacher dozed off and he knew the students would take advantage of her. He sighed in complete annoyance but went over and pick his teacher up bridal style. He nearly gasped when she cuddle into him while sleeping and he regained himself. He walked to the infirmary and the whole time she was whimpering her sleep which caused him to to be curios. He makes it to the infirmary and he raised an eye brow when he spotted another girl lying there. He laid Alexis on another cot and smiled down at her. She had peaked his interested and he walked off to look for his brothers.

"Oh dear god what did they do...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh dear god what did they do." A voice said and the girl shook her head. She walked over to Alexis and inspected her. Her blood ran cold when she saw that there was teeth marks on her neck and she grabbed the nurses out sign then put it on the door. She walked down the hallway and spotted one of the freaks from earlier. She was happy when she noticed no one was in the hallway. She slammed her hands on either side od his head causing him to look up at her in shock.

"You better keep a tight lease on your little bastard friends." She snarls and the guy glares at her hatefully.

"First off bitch its Subaru and don't call my brothers bastard." He snarls at her and she glares.

"First off Subaru my name is Carmina." Carmina snarls at him and he chuckles. "Second off you better respect me since I am your elder." She said and he swiftly changed their positions.

"Now now Carmina don't you think you should behave?" He said and Carmina reached for something in her belt. A hand run was placed at his stomach and shock was clear onnhis face.

"Now now Subaru don't you think you should get the fuck out of my way?" She said and he glared but backed away. She placed her gun back in her belt and crossed her arms over her chest. Subaru glared at the youth women but he couldn't find it himself to hate her. Her scent was tempting it smelt like rain and jasmine. He noticed how she held herself like nothing else mattered.

" you are a bitch." He said and Carmina laughed.

"Yes and proud to be one now excuse me." She said and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a hug and she was speechless.

"Your different..something about you is so very different." He confessed and Carmina was taken back by it. She just shoved him away and they both fell one the floor. Carmina growled as she landed ontop of him and her eyes narrowed hatefully. She attempted to get up but her held her closer and she glared. She didn't like how she felt so weak against him.

"Releases me you bastard!" Carmina growed out and Subaru laughed. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"No sooner or later you will be mine." He told her and Carminas blood ran cold. She tried to get free again and she finally managed. She jumped up and was about to walk off then Subaru grabbed her. He spun her around and crashed his mouth onto hers. Her eyes widen and he released. He walked off leaving her speechless and she fell to her knees. She didn't like what was happening and this whole think scared her.

Carmina shook her head and she went to walk back to her room. When she got there as took the away sign off and entered. She went over to see Anabel was up and she looked pissed. She looked like she wanted to kill someone and she placed a hand on her neck.

"I will kill that bastard!" Anabel screamed and Carmina rolled her eyes.

"Ana calm down and go get the princess. I will wake up Alexis now go." Carmina said and she began to wake up Alexis. "Also get Sky." She said and Anabel nodded.

Meanwhile Skyler was in the staffs office eating some of her sweets and humming to herself. She had her stuffed cat she took everywhere with her on her lap and she plopped another piece of chocolate in her mouth. She began to hum more and she smiled. Her first day teaching and it was almost over. She smiled and reached for her pepsi.

Kanato watched the girl with interest she had to realize he had entered the room and he watched as she hummed. He could tell she had a great voice and he spotted the stuffed cat on her lap. This caught his interest also the fact that she smelled like chocolate cheesecake to him and it made his mouth water. This girl was sending his instincts crazy and he was able to calm himself. After he calmed down he realized she is one of the girls who protected Yui's friend. He decided to approach her.

"Hello?" He called and the girl nearly jumped up. She caused her pepsi to spill on her white blouse causing her pink lacey bra become visible.

"Crap sorry about my appearance is everything ok?" Skyler asked in concern and he smiled.

"Sorry to startle you. Mrs?" Kanato asked and she gave him a kind smile as she dabbed at her shirt.

"I am ." She said and she was finally able to take him in. Her instinct screamed threat so she backed up slowly. The kid tilted his head to the side and she knew looks could be deceiving.

Kanato watched as Skyler tried to move herself away from him and smirked. This girls blood called to him and she was very pretty also. He noticed how big her boobs where since they basically stuck out of her shirt.

"Mrs. Skyler I am Kanato Sakamaki." He told her and Skyler glared.

"Ok Kanato I am busy please leave." She told him and he chuckled.

Skyler attempted to run to her desk to grab her short knives but she was tackled to the ground and she let out a scream as she hit her head. Kanato pinned her arms above her head with one hand and she tried to get free. Skyler felt the fear course through as he forcibly held her to the ground and she was to damn scared to use her magic.

"Shall we play? " Kanato asked her and he used his free hand to unbutton her blouse her stopped whe. He reaches her boobs.

"Please stop!" She screamed and he smiled. She watched in horror as fangs came out and he neared part of her exposed boob. "NO STOP! SOMEONE HE..." she started to scream umbut she screamed in pain when his fang bit into her boob. She had never experienced this kind of pain before.

"KANATO STOP IT!" A voice screamed and Skyler was between unconscious and conscious. She noticed it was Lina's friend and Kanato with drew his fangs.

"What do you what Yui?" He asked in annoyance and he didn't like being interrupted when he finally got to taste her delicious blood.

"Leave that teacher alone its time to head home. " Yui said and turned to leave. Kanato sighed and buttoned some of Skylers shirt up before he left.

Skylers head felt fuzzy and she couldnt focus. Everything was fuzzy and she saw someone rush to her side but she couldn't figure out who it was. She just felt so drained and confused. Why did this vampire bite? She fell into unconsciousness wonder this question.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards where all gathered in the nurses room since school ended and they watch as aas sleeping. She has her head on Skylers lap her purple hair falling in her face and it caused Skyler to put it behind her head. She keep running her hand on her head and she sighed.

"Its dangerous here we need to get away from here." Alexis said and she tried to erase what that bastard did earlier. Her hand went to her neck and flinched at small bite marks that were slowly healing.

"I agree its to dangerous to keep princess here we need to escape." Carmina said and everyone nodded.

" we leave tonight and we both know princess won't her friend so we have to move her while we are sleeping." Anabel said and everyone nodded.

"Lets go I am hungry." Skyler said and she got up placing Linas head down before she pick her up bridal style.

Meanwhile at the Sakamaki manner the boys where gathered in the hallway trying to figure what the hell happened today. Reji couldn't believe that witch would uses her lower in public and he needed to discipline the little bitch. Laito licked his lip of the after taste of little and god did her blood taste like heaven he wanted more of it. Sabaru really did enjoy teasing the little nurse witch and today just kissing her had him wanting more. Kanato hugged his teddy and they both agreed they liked Skyler they wanted more of her sweet blood. Shu couldn't believe how cute that teacher looked and it made him want more. The brothers all began a obsession just like their father did for the women who escaped his grasp.

Lina pretended to be asleep as she listened to her gaurds talk about leaving and that was unacceptable. She neede to see Yui before it was to late and while her guards where working she would escape to see Yui. She got up from the couch and didn't know why but she had to urge to wear a white dress that was long and went to her feet. The drsss and style seemed similar to her and she shook her head. She opened her window and jumped down her two story window. Her black stilettos made a loud cland and she didn't think she used her magic to teleport to Yui.

Yui was staring at this weird picture she found of a girl with long pink hair with buns on her head and her flew down. She was wearing some sort of weird white dress and she was smiling. She was very pretty but why would the brothers have this picture and Yui turned it over. There was a name written there Alane Rosestone it said and Yui was confused who was this.

"Yui!" A female voice said and Yui was pulled out her thoughts.

"Lina!" Yui said and dropped the picture as she fling herself at Lina who smiled.

"Yui I am being forced to leave. My guards dont want me around the Samamaki brothers come with me?" Lina asked and Yui smiled then nodded. This was her chance at freedom and she released Lina. She went to pick up the picture and Lina saw it.

Lina stared at the picture and something in her head hurt. She fell to her knees and held her head. It hurt and she didn't know why. Everything around her begin to fade and she fell to the side all she heard was Lina before everything went black.

Lina felt pain go through her chest and she looked up to see a guy wearing some sort of of mask over his mouth. Tears where falling from his eyes and she reached up a bloody hand to his face. She coughed up blood as pain went through her body and she smiled.

"I know it was Karl that hired you." She said and the guy got wide eyed. "I don't blame you. I know you did it for your sister. " she managed to say as breathed was leaving her body.

"Alana no please don't I am sorry!" He blinked and Lina was confused her name wasn't Alana and yet she responded

"I am glad I was killed by you. Tell your brother Lucas I love him." She said and her hand dropped from his face. She heard him scream Alana alot and felt him hug her to his body. Lina was now herself as she watched the scene before her in confusion and Alana appeared before her. "Return it isn't time for you to remember. " She said and placed her finger to Linas forheard. Lina blinked as everything went black and she felt herself being shaken.

Yui watched as Lina held her head and fell to the ground. Yui was worried for her friend and rushed to her side. The picture long forgotten and she watched in horror as Lina feel to the side. She hit the ground with a sickening BANG and Yui rushed to her side. She began to shake line causing Linas hair to spiral around her.

"Lina! NOOOO LINE WAKE UP!" Yui screamed but Li a didn't budge. "Help me someone please! Lina!" Yui screamed and laid her head on Linas chest. Lina heard Yui but yet she couldn't move or open her eyes. Lina was scared and wanted someone to help her.

Reji was in his room reading when the scent of Cherry blossoms and vanilla hit his nose. He knew in an instant Lina was her and he got up placing his book. He began to follow the sent when a loud bang was heard through out the house and the screaming coming from Yui. Reji didn't think he ran to where Yui and Lina where. He stared at the scene of Yui laying on Linas chest as she was unconscious on the floor and Reji knew she was alive from her heartbeat. He saw Ayato enter and he nodded for him to get Yui so he did. When he picked up Yui they all something they never saw before Yui was kicking and doing anything to get to Lina.

"Damn you let go you fucking blood sucking soulless creatures." Yui screamed annd she has never once spoken like that. Now app the brothers have gathered watching the scene with shocked eyes and Yui wasnt finished. She would be damned if they touched her friend. "I swear to fucking god you touch her or hurt I will posion myself causing my own death so that now of you sick bastards can drink my blood." Yui screamed at them and everyone froze where they stood. They have never seen Yui like this and reji sighed. He went over to pick up Lina bridal style and as he picked her up her long hair flew down as well as a hand dangling. "Don't touch her!" Yui screamed and Lina wanted to ooen her eyes so bad but something wasnt letting her. Lina was beyond proud if Yui for becoming stronger.

"Shut up human I am taking her to your room to lay her down." Reji shot back in annoyance and Yui shot him such a hate filled glared that it shocked him to new ends.

"You hurt her or do anything to her foured soulless freak I will find a way to kill you poor exucse for man!" Yui screamed and no one knew how to take this new Yui. Reji glared and walked off with Lina. "Ayato let me go so I can follow them or I swear you will see what I can become. I will be a monster far worse then you could ever dream of." Yui growled out and Ayato got wide eyed. He didnt know what to say but kept a firm grip on her as they followed Reji.

Reji looked down at Lina and she looked so fragile in his arms. He never thought he could fall in love but he was and he was falling hard for this witch. When he saw her laying on the floor her was worried and thatbis a first for him. Everything about this girl confused him yet angered him and it was a mystery her wanted to crack. He made it to Yui's room and placed her on the bed. He began to walk away until she grabbed his sleeve shocking him and he looked down she was still unconscious.

"Don't go K...

**please review and let me know what you think. I wanted to show a stronger more aaggressive side of Yui lol.**


End file.
